Paparazzi
by Candi-Wrapper.x
Summary: "I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me." The sadistic smile sended shivers down my spine. But strangely I enjoyed the feeling. But what if he does whatever he could to have me, when I'm with someone else?
1. Chapter 1

Paparazzi

"**I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me." The sadistic smile sended shivers down my spine. But strangely I enjoyed the feeling. The fact of the insane deranged Viper preying on someone like myself...is priceless. But what if he does whatever he could to have me, when I'm with someone else? **

"I dont think anyone understands how amazing I am. I mean, think about it. I'm the first diva to hold the Women's championship and the first diva to hold the Divas Championship. I'm historic. Speaking of history, you look like you've been around for a while."

Michelle turned to the make up artist, insulting her looks. "Keep working."

"You know, I've always knew I would be marked as the best WWE Diva in history. You know, Fabulous Moolah, Sherri, there's Lita and Trish..."

"Stratus."

"Startus. Yeah thanks but I didnt ask you. And that doesnt even compare..." Michelle stopped when she noticed Melina now in her way. "Can I help you?"

"You dont have to leave on my account. She still needs a lot more work done." Melina said smiling, showing off her cocky smile. She giggled when she looked at Michelle's puzzled look.

"Okay, so. Dont get mad Michelle. I just came to congratulate you. Congratulate you on being the biggest phony in WWE history. You know, I invoked my return match. And you know what that means, at Night of Champions, the WWE Women's Title will be back around my waste. So shine that puppy up Michelle. The championship is coming home where it belongs. And just a little advice, you know, I think you need a little bit more make up." Melina smiled when she spilled make up powder all over Michelle. Michelle coughed and wiped the powder off her face.

"I also do hair." Melina smiled in satisfaction as she could tell she got under Michelle's skin. Michelle walked away, leaving Melina to herself.

"Wow. Out of all the divas in the ring, Melina seems to impress me the most. It's amazing." Randy said shaking his head smirking at what he just watched on the television.

"Wow Randy. You just cant get off her can you? What're you? Melina's #1 Biggest fan?" John Cena said to his friend backstage. Randy smiled at the thought of that.

"Of course I am. I watch every single match of hers. I am up to date with her wrestling. Some people may not care about the divas, shoot, someone has to. Especially if Melina is one of those divas." Randy smirked when he saw Melina make her entrance.

"Besides, I like her. She's one of those bad girls who's not afraid to get her nails dirty you know? She's sexy too."

"You do realize she's with JoMo right? I dont think she'll be interested." John shook his head.

"Please Cena, they call me the crazed Viper for a reason. I am The Viper, and I always get what I want." Randy smiled.

"Man, there is absolutely something wrong with you that is for sure. Tell me your not actually..." John started to say before Randy cut him off. "Shhh, her match is on. I'm watching."

"Yeah Melina, that's right. Show her how real wrestling is done."

John couldnt help but laugh. "What? Something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, but I cant take you seriously watching a divas match. And please, you're starting to creep me out talking to yourself like that. Its not like she can hear you through the television screen Orton." John laughed.

"Cena, seriously, do you have to keep talking when I am trying to enjoy this perfectly good match Melina is putting on? I'm missing seconds of it because you keep talking. Cant I watch in peace?" Randy asked him.

"Nope."

Randy sighed. "Fine. I've got a better idea. I think I'm going to have a better close up to this match."

"Where are you going? You cant go out there! Is this apart of a storyline at all?" John asked curiously.

No answer. John shook his head. "I cant wait to see how this goes." John stopped and sat down in Randy's seat to see Randy slowly making his way down the ring.

Meanwhile out in the ring, Melina and Layla were confused to see Randy Orton making his presence. But Melina didnt let that get to her at all, neither did Layla. And it was good she didnt get distracted, she wanted to send Michelle a message that she was coming for her Women's Championship.

And she did. She defeated Layla, Michelle McCool's best friend, Michelle McCool's robot. And she stood in the ring, victorious. Around the ring, however slithered The Viper, Randy Orton who slowly clapped for Melina. Melina stared at him, still wondering why he was out here.

Randy went inside the ring and stood next to Melina, smirking at her. He took Melina's hand and raised it in the air, declaring her as the winner of the match.

Backstage...

"Orton. What the hell was that all about?" Melina asked him. Randy chuckled. "Man, I like girls who are fiesty. You interest me, Melina. Half of the divas wrestling, always seem to bore me to tears. But there's something different about you. I have a feeling if I can take you under my wings. You can be better. You can be better then Michelle McCool. Michelle's got nothing on you Melina. Unlike her, you have it all. You've got the looks, you've got the moves, and with me, I promise you, you'll have a lot more moves in order to regain the Woman's championship. What do you think?" Randy asked her.

"Tempting offer." Melina said stroking her chin. "I'll think about it."

"And the reason for my appearance was to have a close up on your match. What can I say? I'm you're biggest fan." Randy smiled. "You mind grabbing a drink with me so we can talk about this a lot more later?"

"Melina! Melina. Come on, its time to go." Melina's boyfriend, John Morrison came to her, locking eyes with Orton.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to run. I'll see you around." With that being said, Melina and John turned and took off to a car leaving Randy to himself.

"Yes. I'll see you around Melina. I'll see you real soon." Randy smiled to himself and walked away, promising that he will get much closer to Melina as he possibly can.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: 2nd chapter to this story, thanks for the reviews! And motivation! :D Enjoy the chapter! :D **

"What was that all about" John Morrison asked Melina, confused to see her talking to someone like Randy. Melina shook her head. "I dont know. But he came out to watch my match against Layla. I just wondered what he wanted, or even better, why he even came out there in the first place."

John shook his head. "Classic Randy. I rather not know what he was thinking. We all know Randy Orton. The psycho crazed deranged viper. I dont like the closure of him to you. So Mel, please do me a favor, and stay away from him, please? I cant risk you getting hurt."

"You really didnt have to tell me that at all JoMo. I was planning to stay away from him either way." Melina told her boyfriend.

"Good. Cuz you know I have like a ton of love for you Mel."

"Awww, JoMo, you know I do too. Look, I have to go. Beth awaits for my appearance. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Melina kissed her boyfriend and hurried off to meet Beth.

{***}

"God, Beth, I thought he was really going to hurt me." Melina sits across a table from her friend, Beth Phoenix who could be seen taking interest in the attention Melina is receiving from Randy Orton.

"I dont know Mel. Maybe he's right, maybe he is interested in you. In a way, I would be afraid yet mysteriously intrigued and happy at the same time, even if I have a boyfriend...I mean, this is Randy Orton."

"And Im'a Santino Marella." Interrupts Santino suddenly poking in the girls business, adding a kiss to his girlfriend's cheek.

"Really Beth. I seriously dont know what you see in him." Melina giggled.

"He's funny, I'll admit to that. But sometimes, he can be a pain in my ass." Beth picks up an apple and shoves it in Santino's mouth, making him be quiet.

"But seriously Mel, maybe this is a sign that you might get a boost. I mean, you dont have to like Randy Orton. But if Stephanie puts you in a storyline with him, you can seriously get a boost in popularity working with Randy. After all, he is the most popular WWE Superstar around."

Melina thought for a moment. "I guess you are right. But now that I think about this, I'm worried for JoMo. He doesnt like Randy one bit."

"JoMo will understand, he's a nice guy. He'll know that its only for business, not anything personal. I mean, sure it might get serious."

"_Might _get serious?" Melina shook her head as she now looked at the couple of Glamerella. "Yes, he and I were put into a storyline and we got pretty serious but its up to you to prevent that. You're strong Melina, you got this."

Melina sighed. She wished that Randy never interfered in her match in the first place, she wouldnt be dealing with this situation of possibly getting involved with the likes of Randy Orton.

"You know, you're not the only one getting a boost though Melina. Snooki is going to be a guest on Raw, and Trish Stratus is making a comeback to the WWE, from what I heard, JoMo is involved in a storyline with Snooki and Trish." Beth informed her.

Melina shook her head. "Why didnt he say something to me? JoMo always tell me what's going on with his storylines, he never said anything to me about this."

Beth shrugged. "I dont know, maybe he just forgot."

"Oh and Mel, LayCool is involved in it too. So...you actually _might _be in a storyline with Randy Orton once you are done with the likes of LayCool."

Melina sucked her teeth. "Please, dont remind me."

{***}

"Randy, I would say that you are in trouble for getting involved in the Diva's match, indirectly." Stephanie began as Randy Orton sat in a chair of Stephanie's office.

"But you're not. I actually came up with an interesting storyline surrounding Melina and Nexus." Stephanie tells him.

"Dont tell me I'm working with Nexus. The New Nexus?" Randy asked.

"Yes, CM Punk as the New Leader. At Night Of Champions, after you win your match against Sheamus, The New Nexus comes out and will beat you down to the ground. And how Melina fits into the process, well, you'll find out soon. But Randy, listen to me loud and clear."

Randy focused on Stephanie, giving her his full attention. "Just because you didnt follow the script correctly and got something positive out of it, doesnt mean you go and do it again. So Randy, dont let me catch you pulling a stunt like that again."

"Yes m'am."

"Now get the hell out of my office."

Standing up, Randy made his way out of Stephanie's office when he ran into John. "What she say?" John Cena asked him.

"Looks like I got myself a new storyline." Randy smirked. "What? You get a new storyline when you screw up the scripture of another storyline? Lucky bastard."

"It wasnt me, if Steph didnt come up with the idea, I probably would've been fired, or at least put under the watchful eye of her." Randy shook his head. "Like I could care less of what Stephanie says. I am the most talented superstar here in the WWE. Her father wouldnt lift a finger to fire somebody like me."

Randy thought about what it would be like to work with the likes of Melina. And when he did, the thought of Morrison crossed his mind. An idea crossed his mind and he was forced to turn around and make a suggestion to Stephanie about it.

"I dont like where this is going." John shook his head when he watched Randy go back into Stephanie's office.

**I dont know about you, but I want Randy in this story, to be marked as someone really sinister, so dark and mysterious in Melina's eyes. And the pairing of Melina/Randy. It interests me, so it will be interesting writing the rest of this story. :) ;) Review! :D **


End file.
